All That Matters
by gryffindorfive-o
Summary: Steve, Danny, love, confusion... What really matters, though?


**Alright, so this is my first attempt of publishing a fanfiction story I've had in my head for quite a while now. The reason I chose Hawaii Five-O is cause the bromance between Steve & Danno just drives me insane with how amazing & sweet it is. So this me, running wild with that motive. Reviews/any sort of recognition would be appreciated. Thanks in advance & enjoy!**

* * *

**All That Matters**

Danny has known Steve for about 4 years now, more or less. Danny knew all about Steve's struggles: As a kid, especially after his mother died. As a teenager & a young adult, going through the military & Navy Seal training. As an adult, his father's death. Danny also knew about Steve's love life, his infatuation with Catherine Rollins, Steve's girlfriend whom he cherished very much. Danny knew he was Steve's partner at work & his best friend, but what Danny didn't know just yet was what Steve would mean to him after the weekend getaway in the woods was over.

Background check, Danny Williams is a detective in Five-O, working along Steve, Chin, Kono, Max & the rest of HPD. He's a divorcee with one daughter, Grace, who means the **world **to him.

The weekend getaway in the woods was none other than Max's idea. He has always had this dream of camping in the woods with his friends for a whole weekend, so he suggested the idea to the Five-O & nobody minded it, well, except for the good old, classic, New Jersey-made Danny.

"What's wrong with watching football with your briefs on & ordering pizza, huh Max? Why does it have to be in the woods?" objected Danny as soon as Max proposed his idea.

"You don't have to come, Danny." Max answered with his usual serious tone.

Danny looked around to see what the rest of the team had to say, and he was secretly waiting for Steve's reaction the most, though he didn't know why.

"Oh come on, Danny, it'll be fun! We'll have barbeques & sing-a-longs & we'll make a camp fire..." said Kono with a smile on her thin face.

"…and build tents & have mud fights" continued her cousin, Chin, whose smile was even wider.

"and Kamekona will definitely come with, he'd get his portable freezer with him that have those shrimp pops you like & the oyster smoothie he's been bragging about" Kono finally said.

There was silence for about half a minute, everyone was looking at Steve so he can drop in another reason for Danny to come, but Steve was just looking at Danny & smiling. Danny was used to Steve's sudden staring, but this time, Danny felt something inside him that he hasn't felt in a while. Steve suddenly realizes everyone's stares & so he wipes that smile off his face & quickly says, "oh, come on Danny, it'll be fun. Just us, the Five-Os hanging out… We do need a couple of days off, you know."

Danny was intently listening to every word Steve uttered; the whole idea of the weekend getaway suddenly seemed alright right after Steve gave his opinion.

There was another silence.

"Fine." Danny finally said. "I'll go on your little trip, Max." Everyone exhaled with relief & let out brief, sweet laughs & patted Danny on the shoulders to show that they're glad he's coming along. Steve stayed put.

"Well, great then. I will be posting details about what to bring, what time to meet & where later on the Whatsapp group. So, stay connected." said Max, showing no enthusiasm whatsoever.

"Thanks for the enthusiasm, buddy" said Danny, letting out a small, nervous laugh, hoping he made Steve laugh.

Everybody laughed & left the lounge, except for Steve who was standing across where Danny was standing, leaning back at the wall on one leg, and the other on the wall with his hands crossed together, examining Danny with his blue eyes.

Danny felt nervous, so he started looking around, and then looked at Steve.

"What are you looking at?" asked Danny, ever so tense.

"Nothing." said Steve, with a smile appearing across his face gradually.

"Oh, nothing? Then why are you smiling like an idiot?" said Danny, his nerves getting the best of him.

A moment of silence took place & all those two did was look at each other in the eyes. Steve's eyes were smiling, Danny's eyes were wondering.

"Uhm… Alright then, I'm gonna go pick up Grace from school." Danny said, hesitantly.

Steve stayed in the same position but replied with a nod.

Danny felt shooked & walked away a little starstruck.

"_I've known Steve for such a long time now"_ he thought, _"and we have always been close & have always had a special relationship, but why is it that I am feeling what I'm feeling right now" _ A train of thought was forming in his mind until he stumbled on a stair & tripped. _"Dammit, Steve"_ he thought, and rushed towards the exit to meet his little girl as soon as the bell rings.


End file.
